


Sanity Shaken

by GuilianaMarchisio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio





	Sanity Shaken

Running a drug cartel is a bit stereotypical for a Mexican woman, but I couldn't complain. I made money and kept my people safe. The Omnic Crisis had effected everyone of all classes and walks of life. It had taken my family and friends and I wanted to get as far away as possible from it all. When the war first broke out I made my living as a mercenary for hire. Mostly stealth missions : Kidnapping, tailing, body guarding, and the occasional assassination. I find much more money and leisure in the drug trade. Now I am a woman of morals I only deal in natural "drugs" Nothing anyone can kill themselves with. 

" Aye Dios mío, where are they? They should have been back by now. I am NOT a patient woman." I turn to ask my assistant Amelia as I tapped my cybernetic hand on my dest. She typed away on a tablet barely looking up to acknowledge me. 

"Ive sent them a message, but we have no replay Señora. Signals are jammed. It could be the storm thats rolling in.. but it is unusual for Miguel to be late. Should I send out a team to find them?" She ask taking a seat across from me. I waved my hand and pulled out my phone. 

"Give me their last location, Ill go with Antonio and we can bring them back ourselves. If the truck broke down and they get caught in the storm I dont want the product getting ruined." I get up and make my way over to my armor vest and Uzi. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and headed out to meet my right hand man.

"Ya era hora! I thought we weren't going to do anything today!" He beamed. Antonio was a very well build man. Very handsome with jet black hair and just a bit of stubble on his sun kissed face. He had been my brothers, Alvaro, best friend growing up before the Crisis. When he died Antonio came to work for me-or to keep an eye on me for my brothers sake. I slid into the passengers side of the car as I rolled my eyes.

"No es un juego para jugar. I didnt want to worry Amelia, but something may be wrong. Ive heard reports of Omnic activity outside the city where my shipment came from. If they are here Overwatch may be here as well. I dont feel like getting caught up in the middle of that." 

He started up the truck and I gave him the location of the last place Miguel was heard from. 

"Aye, your right. As always jefe. Think we can beat this storm?" He ask casually looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze and frowned looking up at the dark clouds. We lived in a part of Mexico that was almost all desert, but when it did rain it was usually a pretty bad thunderstorm.

"Maybe, if not we can just leave him for the lobos." I laugh. My laughter quickly died down when I saw my men's truck ahead. Abandoned on the side of the road, smoke rising from the hood.

"Mierda!" Antonio cursed and he pulled over. Blood covered the windshield on the drivers side and Aba's body lay slumped over the wheel. Two dead Omnics were torn apart on the passengers side. Miguel had put up a fight. I drew my gun and motioned for Antonio to stay put while I checked out where Miguel could have gone.

Slowly walking around the truck I crested the small hill. I wish I hadn't. I wish I could have been here to stop this. Miguel had been executed. His head blown off his body. I only could tell it was him because of the rosary he held in his hand. 

"Follar!" I yell. I pulled out my phone to report to Amelia, but was greeted with a busy signal. 

"Jefe! Come here I found something!" I hear Antonio yell. I jogged back up the hill and looked around to find him. He was standing by another truck- not one of ours.

"Is that the Omnics?" I asked running up beside him. He shook his head. 

"I dont think so. There is food in here, and some documents from something called Blackwatch? Is that Overwatch affiliated?" He asked handing me the folder. Flipping through it I read some different files. They were looking for someone whoever 'they' was. Getting to the last page I gasped . There was a picture of me from my days in the military. Why were they looking for me.

"Blackwatch is the special ops sister group of Overwatch and apparently they have business with me. Spread out and see if you can find anyone else. Hurry that storm isn't going anywhere." 

He nodded and went off. 

Whoever these people were they had answers I wanted. First off - what happened to my men? Next- Why were they looking for me? 

"Cala! Over here! Found some some guys they are still alive! " Walking up to my partner I saw two me passed out from what had to be blood lost. One was about my age 23is maybe 25 at most. Dressed like some 1970s stealth cowboy. The other was a very muscular man. Dark skin and a beard to match. He was light armor and a beanie. Two large shotguns lay at his side.

"Help me load them in the truck and get them to medical." Antonio nodded and after some hard work we had them secure.

 

***At the Compound***

I had just been inform that both of these strangers were awake and ready to be questioned. I had changed into some comfy clothes, some yoga pants and a dark green tank top with hood.  were are safe here and from the looks of the scene they appeared to be on the same side. 

I walked into the medial room and waved out the nurse and pulled up a chair. Both men eyed me curiously and remained silent. I looked over at the older man maybe in his early 30s he looked to be in charge.

"Hola señor. Espero que te sientas lo suficientemente bien como para responder mis preguntas." He gave me sort of an embarrases look.

"uh..sorry I dont speak Spanish."

"That is fine we can speak English. I just assumed. My name is Cala Sanchez, but I think you knew that according to the files we found in your truck." I say as I toss the documents onto his lap.

"You sure have a surprisin operation going here for a drug cartel ma'am." The younger on commented. I snapped my head over too look at him.

"My drug cartel saved your ass. I think I should at least gets some names and answers before you start commenting on my line of work, Señor ." I gave a curt smile as I see him get a bit flustered.

"Lo siento. That is Jesse McCree and Im Gabe Reyes. If you saw that file then you know that yes we are looking for you. We came here to offer you a job and came across your men getting ambused by those Omnics. We tried to help but there were others. Some OR-14s we weren't ready for. Im sorry we couldn't save your friends." He did genuinely sound saddened that he arrived a bit to late. I sighed.

"We could talk all day of what could have happened. But if you are here to talk business, Im all ears."

"Well ma'am , the boss and I heard that you used to do some mercenary and assassin work. We are Blackwatch and we dont have that many field members. We are out recruiting. "

"Are you really trying to recruit what Overwatch considers a criminal? I run a drug cartel and I kill." I say flatly looking between the men.

"We are Blackwatch. We are all criminals. Mccree here I picked up from the Deadlock gang." Gabe said as he kept staring at my hand.

"You can ask you know." I say holding it up. His face burned red.

"Sorry, I just this medicine has me a bit light headed." He said as he pointed to his IV.

"Haha, I lost it during the Omnic Crisis but I must say that this cybernetic is better that a regualar hand." I smile flexing my fingers. "Look, your injuries are still healing. I notice you are SEP," I looked over at Gabe. "But Mccree here took a beating so it will take some time. We can talk about this later, right now we need to mourn our people." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let me know if this is good. Im high as hell writing this and I haven't written anything in a while sooooo yah.


End file.
